borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:(360) Kura and bjorn's weapon shop
Welcome to xXKuragari666Xx and Bjorn222's WEAPON SHOP! ---- Rifles AR520-B Punishing Avenger: 458 damg, 90.4 acc, 15.0 rof, 26 mag AR590 Max Ogre: 364 damg, 91.3 acc, 12.5 rof, 55 mag, x4 explosion, 2.4x zoom, s.v.: 99999999 AR1000/V3 Glorious Revolution: 291 damg, 88,5 acc, 9.3 rof, 104 mag, 2.4x zoom AR490 Shattering Bastard: 514 damg, 67.0 acc, 9.8 rof, 62 mag AR6800 Desert Raven: 350 damg, 90.4 acc, 15.o rof, 21 mag, 1.4x zoom AR80/V3 Glorious Revolution: 353 damg, 79.7 acc, 8.1 rof., 104 mag AR590.3 Glorious Masacre: 291 damg, 93.9 acc, 8.8 rof, 124 mag, x4 fire element, 2.4x zoom, s.v.: 9999999 AR490 Pearl Havoc: 303 damg, 91.3 acc, 15.0 rof, 64 mag AR29 Steel Mauler: 399 damg, 79.2 acc, 9.8 rof, 48 mag, 2.1x zoom AR590 Shattering Ogre: 406 damg, 88.5 acc, 12.5 rof, 55 mag, 2.4x zoom, x3 explosive, s.v.: 9999999 AR420.G Crimson Destroyer: 276 damg, 96.7 acc, 15.0 rof, 18 mag, 2.6x zoom The Chopper: 297x4 damg, 47.1 acc, 18.0 rof, 548 mag, 1.4x zoom, s.v.: 9999999 AR520.G Punishing Destroyer: 367 damg, 96.9 acc, 15.0 rof, 18 mag, 3.7x zoom, s.v.: 9999999. ---- Repeater, machine pistols HRD5.3 Nasty Gemini: 279x2 damg, 92.8 acc, 3.5 rof, 42 mag, 4.7x zoom HRD6/V3 Nasty Rebel: 306 damg, 90.4 acc, 5.4 rof, 36 mag, 4.1x zoom, +200% melee damg. BLR.G Crimson Invader: 208 damg, 94.9 acc, 4.5 rof, 12 mag, 4.7x zoom, +200% melee damg. BLR5 Pearl Troll: 216 damg, 88.9 acc, 5.4 rof, 20 mag, 4.1x zoom RF5 Nasty Violator: 119x3, 77.5 acc, 9.1 rof, 20 mag, 4.1x zoom, +200% melee damg. BLR.W Double Invader: 182x2, 90.7 acc, 5.5 rof, 14 mag, 4.7x zoom TMP2/V3 Stabilized Vengance: 161 damg, 90.4 acc, 16.0 rof, 17 mag, 4.1x zoom, +66% recoil redux BLR.G Crimson Invader: 122x2 damg, 85.4 acc, 4.5 rof, 14 mag, 4.7x zoom HRD6/V3 Double Rebel: 228x2 damg, 60.8 acc, 4.5 rof, 40 mag, 4.1x zoom TMP8/V3 Vile Vengance: 199x2 damg, 85.0 acc, 16.0 rof, 32 mag, 4.1x zoom BLR6/V3 double Rebel: 190x2 damg, 60.8 acc, 6.3 rof, 40 mag, 4.7x zoom TMP8.G Vile Reaper: 259 damg, 93.5 acc, 13.4 rof, 26 mag, 4.7x zoom HRD5.N Nasty Nemesis: 370 damg, 94.3 acc, 3.5 rof, 20 mag, 4.7x zoom, x4 shock element (invader scope) TMP2/V3 Double Stalker: 231x2 damg, 77.0 acc, 16.0 rof, 24 mag, 4.1x zoom, 39 mag TMP88.3 Static Thanatos: 164 damg, 87.2 acc, 11.3 rof, 69 mag, x2 shock element, 4.7x zoom Revolvers AX300 XX Savage Unforgiven: 486x7 damg, 87.0 acc, 1.0 rof, 4.2x zoom, s.v.: 9999999 AX300 C Pestilent Defiler: 1144 damg, 91.5 acc, 1.9 rof, 4.2x zoom EQ300-B Savage Equalizer: 350x7, 88.5 acc, 1.6 rof, 3.7x zoom AX10 Bloody Chimera: 1240 damg, 93.6 acc, 2.0 rof, 4.2x zoom, x4 elemental (all) AX300 XX Bloody Unforgiven: 1458 damg, 94.2 acc, 1.0 rof, 4.2x zoom, +200% melee damg., s.v.: 9999999 EQ10-B Bloody Equalizer: 1036 damg, 95.8 acc, 1.6 rof, 4.2x zoom, +200% melee damg., s.v.: 9999999 AX100 Desert Anaconda: 1250 damg, 94.7 acc, 1.9 rof, 4.2x zoom, +100% melee damg., s.v.: 99999989 AX300 XX Bloody Justice: 1280 damg, 94.2 acc, 1.3 rof, 3.7x zoom, AX10 XX Bloody Razor: 1208 damg, 91.1 acc, 1.3 rof, 3.7x zoom, +200% melee damg. AX300 Savage Aries: 860 damg, 96.4 acc, 2.3 rof, 6 clip, 4.2x zoom, x2 shock element AX300 Savage Aries: 1306 damg, 96.4 acc, 2.0 rof, 2 clip, 4.2x zoom, x3 shock element AX300 Savage Aries: 1371 damg, 93.6 acc, 2.0 rof, 2 clip, x3 shock element EQ300-B Swift Equalizer: 571 damg, 95.8 acc, 1.9 rof, 6 clip, 4.2x zoom, +100% melee damg., s.v.: 9999999 AX200 C Pestilent Defiler: 1186 damg, 94.6 acc, 1.9 rof, x4 acid element AX300 XX Savage Unforgiven: 312x7 damg, 87.0 acc, 1.2 rof, 6 clip, 3.7x zoom Rocket Launchers RWL770 Steel Redemtion: 3438 damg., 88.8 acc, 1.1 rof, x4 fire element, 4.3x zoom, s.v.: 9999999 RWL760 Colossal Undertaker: 3209 damg, 88.8 acc, 1.6 rof, 8 clip, 4.9x zoom RWL90 C Burning Rhino: 1526 damg, 93.3 acc, 1.0 rof, x4 fire element, 4.3x zoom RWL270 Vitriolic Rhino: 1526 damg, 93.3 acc, 1.0 rof, 3.3x zoom, x4 acid element RWL770.G Crimson Nidhogg: 2929 damg, 95.8 acc, 1.0 rof, 4.3x zoom, x4 shock element, s.v.: 9999999 RWL17/V3 Scoped Mongol: 1380 damg, 89.0 acc, 1.4 acc, 4.3x zoom, 11 mag, x4 shock element RWL770/V3 Colossal Mongol: 1331 damg, 89.0 acc, 1.4 rof, 1.9x zoom, 11 mag, x4 fire element RWL770.G Crimson Nidhogg: 3374 damg, 95.8 acc, 1.0 rof, 4.3x zoom, s.v.: 9999999 RWL16.G Crimson Nidhogg: 2342 damg, 95.8 acc, 1.0 rof, 3.3x zoom, x4 acid element RWL720 Devestating Mongol: 1516 damg, 89,0 acc, 1.3 rof, 4.3x zoom, 9 mag RWL11 C Lighting Rhino: 1526 damg, 93.3 acc, 1.0 rof, 1.9x zoom, x4 shock element RWL760 Colossal Redemption: 4227 damg, 88.8 acc, 1.1 rof, 4.9x zoom, 5 clip, s.v.: 9999999 RWL770.G Crimson Nidhogg: 2872 damg, 95.8 acc, 1.0 rof, 4.9x zoom, x4 fire element, s.v.: 9999999 Shotty's ZPR1200 U Fanged Jackal: 1201 damg, 68.9 acc, 1.4 rof, 12 mag, 2.7x zoom ZPR30/V3 Blast Hammer: 256x7 damg, 66.5 acc, 2.6 rof, 7 mag, x2 explosive, 4.5x zoom ZPR630.G Crimson Butcher: 178x3 damg, 65.0 acc, 9.4 rof, 7 mag, 4.0x zoom, +150% melee damg. ZPR100 Friendly Fire: 236x9 damg, 68.2 acc, 1.5 rof, 12 mag, x2 fire element, 2.7x zoom ZPR100 U Hunters Bulldog: 229x7 damg, 72.9 acc, 1.6 rof, 20 mag, 2.7x zoom ZPR10 C Pestilent Crux: 179x7 damg, 62.4 acc, 1.9 rof, 5 mag, 3.0x zoom, x4 acid element DEF50-B Hunters Defender: 349x7 damg, 72.9 acc, 1.0 rof, 2 mag, 2.2x zoom SPR50 Pearl Hydra: 345x12 damg, 72.9 acc, 0.6 rof, 2 clip, 3.6x zoom SG350 Friendly Fire: 389x9 damg, 46.8 acc, 1.0 rof, 2.2x zoom, x2 fire element ZPR350 Hunters Shotgun: 388x7 damg, 68.2 acc, 1.5 rof, 4.0x zoom ZPR350 Pearl Matador: 345x12 damg, 30.7 acc, 1.3 rof, 4.0x zoom DEF350-B Terrible Defender: 968 damg, 58.5 acc, 1.0 rof, 4.0x zoom ZPR350 Pearl Shotgun: 360x9 damg, 76.4 acc, 1.2 rof, 3.6x zoom, 2 clip, +150% melee damg. ZPR100 Pearl Shredder: 222x11 damg, 22.5 acc, 1.2 rof, 13 mag, 2.7x zoom ZPR15 XX Terrible Matador: 459x12 damg, 33.3 acc, 0.9 rof, 4.0x zoom ZPR100 U Hunters Bulldog: 229x7 damg, 72.9 acc, 1.6 rof, 2.7x zoom ZPR630.3 Fatal Crux: 247x7 damg, 82.3 acc, 1.9 rof, 18 mag, x3 explosive element, 4.0x zoom ZPR350 Hunters Striker: 380x7 damg, 72.9 acc, 0.7 rof, 1.5x zoom ZPR1200 XX Terrible Striker: 228x9 damg, 56.7 acc, 0.7 rof, 12 clip, 3.6x zoom ZPR1200 Pearl Hydra: 261x12 damg, 65.3 acc, 1.2 rof, 13 clip, 2.7x zoom ZPR630.3 Painful Brute: 241x7 damg, 74.6 acc, 1.9 rof, 10 clip, 4.5x zoom, s.v.: 9999999 ZPR350 Hunters Striker: 380x7 damg, 72.9 acc, 0.7 rof, 2 clip, 1.5x zoom Sub. guns HX 540.G Malevolent Bitch 172 damg, 94.9 acc, 16.3 rof, 55 mag, 3.9x zoom HX 540 Double Gasher: 176x2 damg, 56.7 acc, 18.0 rof, 4.3x zoom, 70 mag HX 440 Ruthless Wildcat: 186 damg, 46.7 acc, 12.5 rof, 70 mag, 4.3x zoom HX 4.G Crimson Stinger 165x2 damg, 91.2 acc, 12.5 rof, 69 mag, 4.3x zoom HX 540 C Cobalt Tsunami: 248 damg, 93.5 acc, 12.5 rof, 55 mag, 4.3x zoom, x4 shock element, s.v.: 9999999 HX 540 C Combustion Hellfire: 233 damg, 89.2 acc, 12.5 rof, 55 mag, 4.3x zoom, x4 fire element, s.v.: 9999999 SVS540-B Double Saviour: 160x2 damg, 86.2 acc, 10.8 rof, 66 mag, 3.9x zoom, s.v.: 9999999 HX 440.G Crimson Bitch: 135x2 damg, 91.2 acc, 12.5 rof, 66 mag, 3.9x zoom HX 440 Steel Anarchy: 200x4 damg, 27.0 acc, 13.8 rof, 82 mag, 3.9x zoom Snipers PPZ570.3 Liquid Orion: 932 damg, 96.2 acc, 2.7 rof, 16 mag, x4 shock element, 2.7x zoom, s.v.: 9999999 PPZ1170.G Crimson Invader: 414 damg. 98.5 acc, 2.9 rof, 15 mag, 2.4x zoom DVL590 C Fearsome Volcano: 1264 damg, 97.8 acc, 0.6 rof, 3 clip, 2.7x zoom, s.v.: 9999999 VRR450/V3 Fearsome Surkov: 940 damg, 94.9 acc, 1.7 rof, 6 clip, 2,7x zoom, s.v.: 9999999 GGN450 Peal Cyclops: 891 damg, 98.6 acc, 0.8 rof, 6 clip, 3.2x zoom DVL 490/V3 Feasome Surkov: 1159 damg, 94.9 acc, 1.1 rof, 3 clip, 2.4x zoom PPZ4700 Vicious Penetrator: 1019 damg, 94.3 acc, 4.6 rof, 10 mag, 2.7x zoom, s.v.: 9999999 PPZ470.3 Vicious Orion: 1019 damg, 96.2 acc, 2.4 rof, 16 mag, x4 shock element, 2.7x zoom, s.v.: 9999999 PPZ1070.G Crimson Invader: 307 damg, 98.0 acc, 2.1 rof, x2 acid element DVL550 XX Fearsome Thunder: 1380 damg, 97.7 acc, 0.4 rof, 6 clip, 2.4x zoom PPZ470.3 Liquid Wrath: 1014 damg, 96.9 acc, 2.7 mag, 10 clip, 2.4x zoom PPZ470.3 Liquid Wrath: 724 damg, 96.9 acc, 2.7 rof, 10 clip, x4 explosive, 2.4x zoom PPZ40.G Crimson Lance: 1084 damg, 98.5 acc, 2.1 rof, 2.4x zoom, 5 clip PPZ.G Crimson Lance: 1063 damg, 98.5 acc, 2.1 rof, 5 clip, 2.7x zoom PPZ470.G Crimson Thunder: 912 damg, 98.0 acc, 2.4 rof, 7 mag, 2.4x zoom PPZ470 Steel Thunder: 904 damg, 97.1 acc, 3.4 rof, 7 mag, 1.0x zoom PPZ7 Liquid Thunder: 1014 damg, 97.1 acc, 3.0 rof, 7 mag, 2.4x zoom GGN590 Pearl Thunder: 861 damg, 97.4 acc, 0.6 rof, 3 clip, 2.7x zoom GGN50 Pearl Thunder: 803 damg, 98.6 acc, 0.6 rof, 6 clip, 2.7x zoom DVL350 XX Fearsome Skullmasher: 437x6 damg, 91.3 acc, 0.4 rof, 6 clip, 2.7x zoom, s.v.: 9999999 GGN25/V3 Incendiary Surkov: 586 damg, 94.9 acc, 1.5 rof, 6 clip, x1 fire element, 2.7x zoom DVL40/V3 Fearsome Surkov: 1029 damg, 94.9 acc, 1.1 rof, 6 clip, 2.4x zoom PPZ570 Vicious Cobra: 1135 damg, 94.8 acc, 1.3 rof, 7 mag, 2.4x zoom, s.v.: 9999999 DVL350 Vitrolic Cyclops: 711 damg, 98.6 acc, 0.6 rof, 6 clip, x3 acid element DVL590 ZZ Fearsome Bessie: 1677 damg, 98.1 acc, 0.3 rof, 3 clip, 2.8x zoom DVL550 ZZ Fearsome Bessie: 1539 damg, 98.1 acc, 0.4 rof, 6 clip, 2.8x zoom DVL550 C Cobalt Volcano: 1007 damg, 97.8 acc, 0.7 rof, 6 clip, 2.7x zoom DVL590 XX Fearsome Skullmasher: 483x6 damg, 91.3 acc, 0.3 rof, 3 clip, 2.7x zoom, s.v.: 9999999 DVL550 Fearsome Cyclops: 1192 damg, 97.4 acc, 0.6 rof, 6 clip, 3.2x zoom DVL590 Fearsome Cyclops: 1448 damg, 97.4 acc, 0.5 rof, 3 clip, 3.2x zoom Class mods 660 Bombadier: +45% launcher reload speed, +4 Endowed skill, +3 Rapid Reload skill, +3 Wide load skill, +56% launcher fire rate 660 Centurion: +60% team max health, +3 Safeguard skill + 3 Hardend Skill, +4 Die Hard skill, +42% team mag size Privilege weapons note: all the guns of sell value 9999999 are privilege weapons (meaning best of the best) these can only be aquired by trading another lvl. 61 s.v. 9999999 weapon for it or a weapon/s i would like ALSO NOTE: these privilege weapons are Origionals meaning they are Pure! Meaning no one has temperd with them and you will be sure you got a copy of the origional (wich is a honor by my guess) ---- I'm looking: - For a better version of the weapons listed above. - For a shock and acid redemption equal to the one with the fire damage (listed above) - For Invader Sniper rifle of lvl. 61, sell value of 999999 and insane stats (rof above 2.4) - For a acid mongol equal to the 2 elemental mongols listed above Also note: (how hard it may seem) I'm not a charity i'm NOT giving my weapons away for free so do not ask! my GT: xXKuragari666Xx No signature found... 15:39, March 30, 2010 (UTC) ---- Hey there Kuragari, I have a few things you might like. I have a couple anarchys that are pretty sick and not listed here, and some others. I have a destroyer but I don't think its as high damage as you'd like. Got a better cyclops sniper as well. I would like your : AR490 Shattering Bastard: 514 damg, 67.0 acc, 9.8 rof, 62 mag DEF50-B Hunters Defender: 349x7 damg, 72.9 acc, 1.0 rof, 2 mag, 2.2x zoom ZPR350 Pearl Shotgun: 360x9 damg, 76.4 acc, 1.2 rof, 3.6x zoom, 2 clip, +150% melee damg. I'm on your friends list GT jlyons2009 be on in a bitJlyons2009 16:03, March 30, 2010 (UTC) Nearly all of my shotguns are better than yours. I also have some better rocket launchers. I am interested in your smg's and revolvers. Send me a message of you would like anything. I don't take modded guns either. My gamertag: "General Jelly J". General Death 02:24, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Hey General, would love to take a look at your shottys man. I have great smgs and revolvers you may like. GT jlyons2009 14:16, March 31, 2010 (UTC) k i send you guys friend req. No signature found... 15:38, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Add FLyERzF4n69 i can upgrade some of your guns I got a bunch of guns that you would like. Hit me on my gamertag. GT: IncubusKid721 Dude incubus it's me Kuragari ya pal remember i can look ya up whenever i want to you don't have to post ya gt here :D No signature found... 07:01, April 1, 2010 (UTC) ---- message to the CosmicFart69 guy if YOU would have read the Orion can have x4 shock and if YOU would have opend your eyes sometimes when you found a ORION you can SEE that it CAN have x4 SHOCK No signature found... 09:29, April 1, 2010 (UTC) I have a (pearlescent rifle) AR29.2 GLORIOUS SERPENTS: 309 damg, 87.2 acc, 8.8 rof, 120 mag, x4 acid element, +96 mag size +58% recoil reduction>> http://borderlands.wikia.com/wiki/S%26S_Serpens <<. If your interested I would like your DVL 590 ZZ FEARSOME BESSIE. 3 shor or 6 shot if 6 shot youll have to offer more (this is bjorn222 ) ur trading bud kura Bjorn is right bout the 6 shot one No signature found... 15:17, April 6, 2010 (UTC) ---- G0DzillaG0RILLA 03:48, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Why did you kill my Forum post? I see that you wrote on it ... then waited 10 minutes and then deleted all my post. WHY? You must get these weapon through me (since no one has them) you could give it a shot just show what you got. No signature found... 15:17, April 6, 2010 (UTC) I'm pretty darn interested in some of your weapons... Message me. GT: Recycled Hero13 What you got? No signature found... 15:17, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Im interesting in one or two of your guns. I have good legit guns that you would probably like. GT: IncubusKid721 I keep telling you i have a better crimson nidhogg: Lvl 61 s.v. 9999999 but you never replied about it -Distant719 I still have to update me shop i think it seems you received my nidhogg aswell i found one like 7 days ago r sumfink ( have traded it like hell ) No signature found... 09:59, April 8, 2010 (UTC) okay well my friend and i found it in game we did not trade for it so we'll have to compare the two then -Distant719 lol nevermind i guess, mine is the exact same thing but mines damage is exactly a 100 less than yours I guess the only thing i have to show you then is a cyclops i found just yesterday heres the stats DMG: 1079 ACRCY: 98.6 FR: .6 (slow i know) CLP: 6 -Distant719 k i have a better one but i don't know if mine's is a construct or not so ill check No signature found... 08:13, April 9, 2010 (UTC) xXKuragari666Xx, I'm interested in your Max Ogre. As a trade offer, I've got an upgrade for your Pestilent Crux: ZPR630 C Pestilent Crux: L61, 182x7 dmg, 62.4 acc, 1.9 rof, 7 clip, 4.5 zoom, Very High effect chance, x4 corrosive (s.v. 9999999) Lemme know if you're interested. XBL: Serge311 13:22, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Ive got an acid rhino better than the ones above if you want it, it also has 9999999 sv -Distant719 K that's cool 'nd stuff :D No signature found... 17:42, April 10, 2010 (UTC) ---- Kura!!!!!!!!!!!!! I Want to Trade i've seen a must have weapon!!! im up for trading IDave Ja Vu 03:08, April 10, 2010 (UTC) K send me a invite (friend) and we'll see No signature found... 17:42, April 10, 2010 (UTC) :Have done IDJV 18:49, April 10, 2010 (UTC) I have a Steel Stinger with 194 x2 damage, 76.7 accuracy, 13.8 rof, 3.9 zoom, 69 magazine. Bullets also bounce. I would very much like your Tsunami. Land0fChocolate 01:15, April 11, 2010 (UTC) that sounds nice (bjorn222) what ya lookin for? Is it lvl. 61, sell value of 999999??? Bjorn were not looking for that (low acc and ther are better ones meaning above 200x2 etc. 16:36, April 13, 2010 (UTC)